Chain
by TaffyBusagi
Summary: — ¿Las escuchas? Tienen un hermoso tintineo. ¿Acaso aquello seria su condena hasta el final? Sin embargo un deje de esperanza se mantenía latente en su interior. —Después de todo una cerradura siempre cuenta con una llave ¿verdad? solo será cuestión de encontrar la correcta y dar paso a esa exquisita y preciada libertad.


**Busagi:** ¡Holi! Aquí busagi presentando esta que es nuestra primera obra juntas y de la cual estoy emocionada de presentarles. Deseando un salseo entre ese sensual sargento y su cachorrito, he aquí nuestra obra de arte que esperamos les guste. Aclaraciones abajo ;3

**Taffy: **Primeramente antes de comenzar, un saludo a todos los lectores que entren en esta historia ¡Taffy se presenta! Trayendo para ustedes este pequeño proyecto RP en conjunto, que inicio como oneshot ... Y al parecer se nos salió de las manos y va para largo. Esperemos sea de su agrado y nos acompañen en este AU que decidimos comenzar con una pareja que nos gusta mucho. Sin más que agregar ¡Disfruten y nos leemos en las notas del final!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, la trama es completamente nuestra.

**Advertencias: **Las habrá en su momento, por ahora este capítulo está libre a cada lector.

…

"**Chain"**

…

—**Capítulo 1.**

**:**

Se encontraba absorto, perdido entre aquellas líneas que plasmadas en aquel papel contaban una historia tan retorcida que podía considerarse tal vez de ciencia ficción pero que para él solo significaban los hilos que entrelazaban el marcado destino de un individuo. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de dirigir su vista hacia un nuevo punto indefinido de su entorno, nunca se había sorprendido de todo aquello que residía en aquel lugar, sin embargo, en esa ocasión había algo diferente que le hacía sentir una extraña sensación que simplemente no podía describirse a sí mismo.

— Su Nombre es Eren Jaeger y tiene 19 años, mientras se dictamina su situación legal y las autoridades arreglan su caso, se solicitó internamiento para tratar su problema. Se le indicó una sujeción de 4 puntos y un calmante debido a su gran estado de excitación con el cual ingreso... ¿Estás escuchando?

Su mirada fue re direccionada de forma un poco abrupta por una mano que le sujetó firmemente del mentón y le forzó a observarle, frente a él se encontraba aquella mujer de alta estatura que le dirigía una mueca de fingido disgusto y le mantenía el rostro frente al suyo. Con un poco de brusquedad pero cuidando de no causar daño alguno, apartó con su propia mano la ajena que le sostenía, dirigiendo en el acto una mirada de reproche a su acompañante que sólo atinó a sonreír ampliamente ante aquello, después de todo ella era de las pocas personas que, a pesar de su forma tan peculiar de hacer las cosas, conocía y sabía interpretar cada acción de su propia persona casi a la perfección y cuando reaccionaba tan tranquila, como en aquella ocasión, daba por hecho que simplemente, se habían logrado entender y comunicar. Una relación extraña para todos aquellos que les conocían.

—Está bien, está bien, tomaré eso como un "si"—ríe levemente—Iré a terminar el papeleo de ingreso y correspondientes. Lo dejo en tus manos y ten cuidado, de ser necesario ya sabes dónde encontrarme— Guiñó a su acompañante disponiendo a retirarse a lo cual tan solo como respuesta antes de alejarse por completo escuchó un leve bufido como señal de asentimiento.

Masajeó un par de segundos el puente de su nariz y cerró sus ojos descansando su vista, la tenue luz que alumbraba su escritorio no era molesta pero después de pasar un tiempo realizando guardias, cuando el realmente prefería trabajar de mañana, le estaba pasando factura, así que los signos del cansancio eran más que notorios. Observó a su alrededor y notó que su compañero médico no se encontraba, al parecer ya se habían retirado al primer turno de descanso. Procedió a mirar por la ventana de la pequeña oficina y las enfermeras se encontraban en su estación descansado con tranquilidad, después de todo, la madrugada a pesar de ir empezando transcurría con paz momentánea, sin embargo, siempre había que estar atento ante cualquier crisis, insomnio o inconveniente que se presentara. Para esto se llevaban a cabo rondines de vigilancia que eran realizados por el personal de enfermería pero con un ingreso nuevo, el cual desconocían por completo su forma de actuar y reaccionar, se debía poner el doble de atención y eso involucraba a todo el personal.

Se puso de pie y caminó fuera de su estancia por el pasillo que daba a la salida del recinto donde se encontraba, cruzó un camino al aire libre y llegó a otro sitio aislado y recluido del primero, ingresó a este y recorrió otro pequeño tramo hacia las habitaciones especiales, llegando al área más retirada para ingresar a una en particular "Observación: sala 3". Se colocó frente a la puerta y deslizó con delicadeza la pequeña ventana que permitía visualizar desde fuera el interior, se paró sobre sus puntas y observó, iluminado por la tenue luz externa, dentro de la habitación, ahí era donde su nuevo paciente se encontraba. Sacó las llaves de su pantalón y abrió con completo cuidado y silencio los seguros que mantenían cerrado, entró sin causar el mínimo ruido más que el de su respiración y desde la distancia observó la cama individual en la cual estaba acostado y mantenían sujeto al chico.

Su respiración era tranquila, mantenía sus ojos cerrados producto de los medicamentos que anteriormente le habían aplicado para relajarle. La mirada del médico permanecía fija en el chico que se encontraba ahí, curioso pero más que nada observando cualquier pequeña anomalía que presentara su paciente.

No pasó mucho en realidad cuando de imprevisto aquellos orbes negros se toparon con los verde-azul del muchacho que momentos antes se encontraban cerrados reaccionando ante la inercia de sentirse observado. Un choque de miradas que por segundos parecieron eternos, la del más joven le observaba con intriga, con desconfianza, claro después de todo era una persona que no había visto en su vida. No recordaba mucho en realidad, su cabeza le daba vueltas y no reconocía ni un solo rincón del lugar en el que se encontraba. Rompió aquel contacto con el otro para pasear su vista por el lugar. Nada, no reconocía nada, sólo paredes blancas y la luz tenue que entraba. Su mirada bajó hacia la cama en la que se encontraba y bufó un poco al intentar moverse pues algo se lo impedía.

Volvió a mirar a la otra persona que estaba ahí parada sin despegar sus ojos de su persona— ¿Quién eres? —soltó de repente. 

—No intentes moverte demasiado, si realizas esfuerzo en tu estado débil te vas a lastimar debido a que estas sujeto de manos y pies— Sacó una pequeña lámpara de su bata y la encendió dirigiendo la luz a un costado de la pared más cercana para hacer la iluminación un poco mejor— ¿Cómo te sientes?— Se acercó lento y calmo hacia una de las orillas de la cama hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia— Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman, médico de esta institución, responsable de tu caso y de tu tratamiento— Su voz sonaba tranquila, firme, tenue pero audible, no quería alterar a su paciente y mucho menos a esas horas de la madrugada, cualquier indicio de alboroto podía causar una reacción en cadena con los demás internos y eso si que era realmente problemático— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Lo sabía, pero como parte del protocolo debía comenzar aquel pequeño cuestionario para ubicar en qué estado se encontraba el individuo.

¿Estaba sujeto? Claro, eso lo explicaba todo. Su mirada se dirigió de inmediato a aquellas cintas que lo mantenían preso en aquella cama. No terminaba de entender la situación pero el aroma, una mezcla de alcohol y un tenue deje de cloro que se encontraba impregnado en el lugar le daba una idea ¿Acaso se encontraba en un hospital? O algo por el estilo quizás ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso había tenido un accidente? Pero lo descartaba completamente después de autoanalizarse de una forma rápida y no sentir nada extraño de sí. Volvió su atención al otro quien esperaba aún una respuesta de su parte. —Eren... me llamo Eren... Jaeger.

Pudo observar como el semblante del contrario mostraba una notable intriga, se podía percibir el creciente miedo que comenzaba a invadirle por lo cual debía ser muy cuidadoso de no mencionar algo que perturbara su tranquilidad— Un gusto conocerte ¿Te puedo hacer un par de preguntas más? … Después de eso contestare cualquier duda que tengas— Le miró expectante a una respuesta.

Era justo lo que deseaba, saber el motivo por el que se encontraba ahí y si sólo respondiendo lo que aquel necesitara le sacaría de aquella intriga, lo haría, no tenía nada que perder ¿o sí? Mordió un poco su labio inferior, no le daba confianza, la mirada del otro era fría, fija y guardaba una seriedad que helaba los huesos. Si era alguien que planeaba hacerle daño no le convenía para nada tenerle de enemigo —S-si, supongo que puede.

Hizo un ademán con su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento — Bien, Eren ¿Qué edad tienes?— movió un poco su lámpara para alumbrar un poco más cerca el rostro del chico y así observarle mejor, sin dirigir la luz directamente hacia él— ¿Sabes que día es hoy y en donde te encuentras? — Dirigió su mano libre a su bolsillo esperando las respuestas, atento. Era un punto clave para dictaminar el estado mental tanto de conciencia como de tiempo y espacio de aquel joven.

—Tengo 19 años... Y—se quedó pensando en la última pregunta que en realidad no sabía que contestar, sus recuerdos finales antes de despertar en ese lugar desconocido eran demasiado nublados, borrosos y sin sentido. Podía recordar estar con alguien, pequeño... una chica pero nada más —Hoy... no estoy seguro que día es y... Por su vestimenta y el olor del lugar creo que es un... Hospital o algo así.

Dejó escapar una casi imperceptible curva de sus labios que podría categorizarse como una "sonrisa " satisfactoria. Apagó la luz de su lámpara guardándole de nuevo en su bolsillo y se alejo un poco, camino en dirección a la puerta donde aun costado encontró y oprimió el interruptor para encender la luz, sin parpadear bruscamente o inmutarse por el repentino cambio, bañando el sitio de un intenso y puro color blanco que enseguida como destello alumbro todo alrededor de aquella habitación mostrando que, dentro de este, sólo se encontraba la cama y unas pequeñísimas ventanas que brindaban ventilación en lo más alto de la pared, donde incluso subiendo a algo era casi imposible ver a través de ellas.

Giro sobre si mismo quedando ahora a distancia de frente al chico— Hoy es 30 de Septiembre del año 2014 y efectivamente, te encuentras en un hospital— Fijó su mirada profundamente en la contraria y camino de nuevo hacia él para cortar toda distancia y comenzó a revisar los pequeños cordones que sujetaban al chico de sus extremidades inferiores, en busca de alguna lesión— Pero no es cualquier hospital... —Paso a revisar ahora sus muñecas—Es un hospital psiquiátrico— Aún a esa corta distancia de su rostro le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva— Eren ¿Sabes que haces aquí o acaso recuerdas algo antes de tu despertar?

Ahí estaba su dilema, no tenía un recuerdo claro de lo que había pasado en realidad antes de verse sujeto en aquella cama ¿Tan grave era lo que había hecho que terminó en un lugar así? La angustia comenzaba a invadirle pero mantenía un poco la calma que le quedaba. Su desesperación se veía reflejada en sus manos—N-no recuerdo bien sobre eso... S-sólo—cerró sus ojos para volver a buscar entre sus recuerdos—el lugar... Mi casa, el orfanato donde siempre he vivido, una compañera corría de alguien...Una persona que no recuerdo quien era y... Ahí no recuerdo más que los seguí y... —Esa chica la podía ver de nuevo claramente en sus recuerdos —Ella, era Annie acababa de entrar a vivir ahí... Siempre estaba sola y yo—abrió los ojos de nuevo volviendo a la persona que ya tenía a escasa distancia de él—yo era su único amigo pero...Ese hombre —los movimientos en sus manos en un ligero intento por soltarse se hacían presentes por culpa de la desesperación. La duda de no recordar más— Ese hombre iba a lastimarla y... ¡¿Q-qué le paso a Annie?!

No sabía el por qué lo había hecho pero inconscientemente al notar que poco a poco esa intriga y confusión se iban apoderando del chico, sujetó con una de sus manos la ajena y con la otra le tomo del hombro contrario como si quisiera detener aquellos leves espasmos que comenzaban a percibirse— No es necesario que te esfuerces, hay muchos factores que contribuyeron a que ahora no recuerdes que paso antes de estar aquí, medicamentos o incluso un bloqueo de tu propia mente, no te alteres y mantén la calma— Su rostro era serio y su voz demandante pero no expresada de mala manera —Tranquilízate y baja la voz si no quieres tener a todo el personal examinándote a estas horas de la madrugada. Ella está bien, tal vez sea mala idea contarte todo lo ocurrido en este momento, estas comenzando a alterarte y no quiero tener que medicarte nuevamente.

Fue entonces cuando pudo percatarse de aquella mirada que se encontraba tan cerca de la suya, aquellos enormes ojos ¿Verdes o azules? Curiosos y llamativos, expresaban demasiado y retenían más de lo que debían. Se quedó observándole directamente un par de segundos ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera él lo sabía pero había algo que captaba demasiado su atención, tal vez fuese debido a que a pesar de la confusión podía notar un deje de lucidez, o sólo el abrupto torrente de sensaciones que transmitían— Mantente sereno— Exigió sin dejar de observarlo pero mostrándose autoritario .

Eren lo sintió cerca, demasiado cerca que antes, aquella mano tocándole la propia y la otra en su hombro. Su respiración era acelerada por la repentina desesperación que había surgido de su interior ¿Podía creer en las palabras de ese sujeto que tenía enfrente? Mantenía su mirada fija en él, seria y profundamente observado. Quizás aún no le tomaba la gran confianza a ese hombre, pero estaba siendo amable con él, considerando el hecho de estar atado a esa cama sin ninguna manera de detenerlo si decidiera dormirle para mantenerlo calmado.

Rompió el contacto de sus ojos con los contrarios, por alguna extraña razón un sentimiento de impotencia le surgía de su interior, cosa que ocasionó una ligeras lagrimas en sus mejillas ¿Acaso no había logrado defender a su amiga? Quizás ese era un sentimiento encontrado, que si el otro tenía razón, su mente lo había borrado por un fuerte motivo —L-lo siento— La respiración se mantenía agitada pero un poco menos que antes. —Respondí, ahora dígame ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Había visto en infinidad de ocasiones gente llorar pero notar aquellas lágrimas le hizo deshacer el contacto y rebuscar entre sus bolsillos un pequeño paquete de pañuelos que solía cargar entre sus pertenencias, entre otros objetos más . Sacó uno y sólo se limito en silencio a secar las mejillas del contrario mostrándose totalmente concentrado en la acción. Tenía un par de ideas del motivo de aquellas lágrimas pero decidió no preguntar y responder lo que le correspondía. — Tienes el derecho de saber... Pero de igual forma tienes el derecho de conocer que en caso de que entres en una crisis por lo que vas a saber, tengo el total permiso de hacer la acción más adecuada para tu bienestar. — Terminada su labor tiró el pañuelo en un pequeño cesto que se encontraba casi oculto a un costado de la base fija de metal de la cama. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás quedando al ras de la pared para brindarle el espacio personal, que pensó, necesitaba su paciente. — Quedaste a nuestra disposición hoy por la mañana a petición del estado, estabas bajo custodia de las autoridades policiacas. — Hizo una pausa para posar una de sus manos en su barbilla y proseguir .— Según el reporte entregado, fuiste detenido hace un par de días al cometer un homicidio y lastimar gravemente a otro sujeto, ambos trabajadores del orfanato "Orfanato de las hermanas María, Rose y Sina" — Su mirada se desvió por segundos al suelo pero retomó enseguida al rostro del chico.— Se describía en el sobre un ataque sin motivo, categorizándote como un chico con problemas debido a posibles traumas del pasado, señalando esto como prueba suficiente para dudar de tus capacidades y lucidez mental y pidiendo tu internamiento en una institución que pudiese tratar tus trastornos.— Guardó silencio y suspiró cambiando su semblante a uno irritado .— Sin embargo, hay demasiados cabos sueltos que me hacen dudar de la veracidad de tales declaraciones ¿No lo crees?

Todo eso debía ser una total mentira, él nunca habría sido capaz de asesinar a una persona y menos lastimar a otros que conocía de hace tiempo. Su mirada que estaba atónita y fija en todo lo que Levi le decía, lo que él mismo deseaba saber sobre su situación, se había desviado hacia el techo blanco de la habitación. Su mente era un completo caos de memorias, recuerdos que él habría deseado no volver a revivir. Aquellas lágrimas que el médico ya había secado regresaron acompañadas de una respiración entrecortada—N-no, no le creo, yo no mataría a nadie, usted... ¡Usted está mintiendo! — A su mente regresaba ese fatídico momento en el que veía como aquel hombre sucio y desagradable perseguía con claras malas intenciones a su amiga. Esos gritos desesperados que pedían ayuda.

El forcejeo en sus manos volvía aún más fuerte causando un poco de movimiento en la cama acompañado de gritos leves pero audibles mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza— ¡Yo no hice nada malo! ¡Quería ayudarla! ¡Quería...! ¡Quería defenderla como no lo hice con mi madre! —Todo aquello era una mezcla de malos recuerdos, aquello que recién comenzaba y algo del pasado que daba origen a lo que posiblemente era el problema en el muchacho.

Poco a poco esos gritos cesaron, deteniéndose aquellos forcejeos de sus manos para tranquilizarse de golpe, una sonrisa adornó su rostro, podía catalogarse como burlona y un tanto desesperada, dirigió una mirada hacia el pelinegro que demostraba una fuerte rabia en ellos —¡Debía aniquilarle! ¡Destruirlo para siempre! ¿Lo entiende? ¡Era un sucio cerdo!

Podía tal vez jactarse de predecir aquel comportamiento, sus reacciones, su sentir, todo en absoluto ya lo había esperado desde incluso antes de ingresar en aquella habitación, era algo obvio, una combinación de fases naturales de un individuo hacia un acontecimiento olvidado o reprimido. Ser revelado de golpe sólo le dio el incentivo para rememorar y desbloquear, tal vez de forma paulatina o abrupta, aquello que realmente vivió en aquel lugar.

Se limitó sólo a observar con seriedad y total silencio aquel lapso, analizando de qué forma y en qué punto debería intervenir, si aquella crisis creciente le haría perder el control o lo inhibiría de nuevo hasta un estado de inconsciencia, sin embargo, un cese paulatino alertó sus sentidos, algo había cambiado tan drásticamente. Entrecerró sus ojos mostrando una mirada afilada al encontrarse fijamente con aquella fiera y penetrante contraria que era acompañada por un semblante y una sonrisa casi descolocada. — Te dije que mantuvieras la calma. Estás haciendo mucho escándalo, mocoso. — Respondió interrumpiendo con un tono agresivo e inconsciente sin apartar su vista de la de él, tan absorto estaba que no se había dado cuenta en qué momento su mano libre termino en su bolsillo y aplanó aquel pequeño control de alarma que alertaba a el personal a acudirle.

Fueron escasos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió e ingresaron dos enfermeras, una chica alta de cabello y ojos castaños y otra rubia de estatura baja, con unos llamativos ojos azules. — Sasha, Historia — Se vio incluso sorprendido de sí mismo ante aquello que había realizado pero tal vez era una acción necesaria y más ahora que había descubierto el posible porque de que el chico terminase en aquel lugar. —Miren su esquema de medicamentos que adjunte en su expediente y aplíquenle su dosis correspondiente para tranquilizarle, fue suficiente para el por esta noche. — Las chicas solo asintieron y él se dispuso a retirarse, no sin antes mirar sobre su hombro al joven por última vez y dirigirle un par de palabras. — Continuaremos, cuando logres volver. — y sin más se retiró del sitio.

Entre el forcejeó pudo notar como aquel con el que hablaba salía de la habitación — ¡N-no…Vas a escapar… de mi! — Aquello pasó tan rápido, en cuestión de segundos las enfermeras le aplicaron lo correspondiente y poco a poco su conciencia se fue perdiendo, los movimientos fuertes habían cesado debido al medicamento que las chicas le habían suministrado. Su último recuerdo fue la silueta del médico perdiéndose entre la puerta y el pasillo—L-Levi…—Fue lo último que escapó de sus labios antes de quedar dormido.

Continuará…

**Busagi: **Esto es todo por el momento ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Si les gustó dejen sus reviews con toda libertad, háganos saber si les gusta y no desesperen, la acción viene más adelante (~°-°)~… aceptamos críticas… constructivas únicamente :3

**Taffy: **Y aquí el final del primer cap. Esperamos haya sido de su agrado ¿Que les pareció, no fue confuso? ¡¿Que está pasando aquí?! Todas sus dudas, comentarios respecto a la historia, sugerencias o críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas así que no teman y esperamos sus reviews ¡Son gratis y nos hacen felices!

Nos leemos hasta la próxima.

_PD:¡ Yo también me volvería loca solo para que ese Medico me atendiera! _

*Como aclaración, no llevaremos fechas fijas para colgar así que estén al pendiente de los próximos capítulos


End file.
